Querido Profesor
by Emily Tapfer
Summary: PD2: Profesor… perdone mi atrevimiento, pero… creo que lo amo" Una alumna de séptimo año le envía una carta a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, confesándole en ella su amor. oneshot Está ambientada en el tercer año de Harry Potter.


"Querido Profesor"

**"Querido Profesor" **

Abrió la puerta de su pequeño y cálido hogar y metió todos sus baúles dentro de la casa con ayuda de su varita. Abrió un poco una ventana e hizo que las maletas que contenían su ropa levitaran hasta su dormitorio y, luego de dejar su maletín en el suelo, se sentó en el sofá más cercano para descansar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró; había tenido un día difícil. …l mismo había decidido renunciar al mejor trabajo que había tenido en años, dejando así todos los recuerdos de la adolescencia atrás. Sonrió al recordar la imagen del antiguo "Mapa del Merodeador" que había creado junto a sus mejores amigos en sus años mozos…

Abrió los ojos abruptamente al recordar que debía revisar unos papeles que había guardado en su maletín justo antes de partir del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tomó el maletín que estaba a sus pies y lo puso en una mesa de madera que se ubicaba justo frente a él. Lo abrió rápidamente y lo vació, dejando todos los papeles desordenados, uno encima del otro, en un gran desastre. En el preciso momento en que comenzaba a ordenarlos, un pequeño sobre amarillento llamó su atención. ¿Una carta? ¿De quién? Dumbledore no le había entregado nada, no que él supiera. La tomó con sumo cuidado, con el ceño fruncido, como si fuese un objeto de magia oscura. Su semblante se relajó notablemente al ver que el sobre decía "Para Profesor Remus Lupin". Abrió el sobre y desdobló una carta escrita con perfecta caligrafía en un pergamino blanco. Dejó el sobre a un lado y comenzó a leer, entornando los ojos para ver mejor y acomodándose nuevamente en el mullido sofá café.

_"Querido Profesor Lupin:_

Quizás cuando usted lea esto ya se encuentre a kilómetros de aquí, del colegio Hogwarts. Y probablemente por eso le escribo esto. Espero que nunca olvide a todos los alumnos del colegio, ya que puedo asegurarle que nadie lo olvidará a usted. Y no precisamente por su "pequeño secreto" (que, con todo respeto, ya no lo es). Todos mis compañeros de grado lo respetan por su forma de enseñar, tan dedicada, práctica y precisa. Personalmente, a mí no me importó el saber que usted era un licántropo. Es más, me pareció que eso lo hacía una persona interesante y aún más digna de respeto y admiración. Sé que lo más seguro es que a usted le parezca horrorosa su condición, y no podría discutirle eso porque no lo he vivido y espero no vivirlo jamás, pero sólo quiero que sepa que siempre habrá alguien que se preocupe por usted y lo quiera sin importar lo que es. Siempre habrá alguien que le brindará su cariño sin restricciones, sin impedimentos.

Probablemente le parezca algo extraño que una alumna de séptimo año le escriba una carta con palabras tan comprometedoras y, quizás, poco formales. Pero, por favor, comprenda que necesitaba hacer esto. No podía permitirme el hecho de que usted jamás se enterara de todo lo que siento. Y si no se lo dije antes fue por cobardía, por vergüenza, por miedo al rechazo. Sí, porque lo normal, lo esperado, hubiese sido que usted rechazara todo esto que le diré en unas palabras más. Supongo que ya se imaginará lo que es, pues usted es una persona inteligente con la que no se necesita ser total y completamente clara. ¿Qué le hubiera dicho? ¿"Profesor, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero lo amo" ? No. Para mí, usted fue más que un docente desde la primera vez que lo vi. Para mí, usted ha sido un hombre con el que he llegado a sentir cosas que jamás pensé que existirían en mí. Usted cambió mi mundo, estremeció mi universo y se robó mis pensamientos y suspiros. Usted fue la persona que iluminó mis días con una simple sonrisa cálida o una mirada comprensiva. Usted ha sido el único hombre capaz de hacerme levitar con una palabra. Lo quiero. Sí, lo he dicho; lo quiero. Lo quiero como jamás pensé que podría querer a alguien. No quiero que piense que es un simple enamoramiento adolescente, porque no lo es. Sé que es algo más, algo más que una ilusión, algo más que un sueño. Y, créame, sé que es algo más porque no soy precisamente nueva en el mundo de lo que llaman amor. He pasado por muchos muchachos, incluso antes de que usted pisara este colegio, y sólo usted me ha provocado esa sensación de protección y cariño. Todo inconscientemente. Porque creo firmemente que usted nunca se percató de mis sentimientos, pues si lo hubiera hecho no habría ninguna carta. Y es que usted tiene otros problemas, otras preocupaciones. Con Sirius Black suelto por las calles supongo que su preocupación era proteger a sus seres queridos, enseñar a sus alumnos a protegerse como se debe. Y quizás por eso me fijé en usted; por sus ganas de enseñar a los inexpertos, por su espíritu perseverante, por su inteligencia, por su cultura. Por primera vez en mi vida vi más allá de la apariencia. Y si no hubiese sido así, podría decir que también me hubiese fijado en usted, pues debo admitir (y prometo que mis compañeras piensan igual) que es un hombre bastante apuesto. Pero, como dije, esta vez eso no me importó. Poco a poco fui conociendo más –o eso creo- de su "yo-interior", de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Por momentos yo creía que lo conocía de verdad, y creo que así fue.

Profesor Lupin, perdone que haya tenido el atrevimiento de tomar una pluma y un pergamino para escribirle una carta de amor, una declaración. Pero no aguantaba más. Usted se iba para siempre de mi vida y yo debía hacer algo para que usted se enterara, pues si no se enteraba mi alma hubiese quedado destrozada. Y no, no exagero al decir eso. Usted se adueñó de mi alma…

¿Sabe? Aún recuerdo el primer momento en que lo vi, sentado en la mesa de los profesores, con sus ojos color oro fijos en un punto indefinido, a lo lejos, como si pensara en algo realmente importante. En ese momento creí que podía ver a través de sus ojos, que podía leer sus pensamientos. Y, dentro de mi cabeza, una voz masculina (que más tarde reconocí como suya), dijo: "Debo tomarme la poción que Snape preparó…" . No sé qué opina usted al respecto, pero en ese momento SUPE que podía leer sus pensamientos tan sólo con mirar fijamente sus ojos. Eso era algo nuevo para mí, algo extraño. Al principio me asusté, temí de lo que podía llegar a oír. Pero luego me acostumbré a tener su voz siempre en mi cabeza, siempre resonando en mis oídos. Quizás –probablemente- le parezca algo obsesivo, demente… tonto; pero para mí es importante. Porque –repito- me ha hecho sentir cosas que no pensé que existirían (esa voz en mi cabeza es una de ellas). Y podría jurar que nunca más las volveré a sentir… y si las vuelvo a sentir, volverá a recibir una carta mía, narrándole en ella lo hermosa que es mi vida junto al hombre que amo y junto a mis bellos hijos. Pero –lo recalco- no creo que vuelva a sentir algo tan fuerte como esto, por nadie.

Mi mejor amiga me ha dicho muchas veces que salga con muchachos de mi edad, que me olvide de usted y de toda la ilusión y esperanza que conlleva esto que siento por usted, profesor. Pero es tan fácil decirlo… ¿y hacerlo? No. No es fácil olvidar todo esto… y tampoco quiero hacerlo. _**Porque me gusta sentirlo, me gusta aferrarme a algo inexistente, algo que, sin embargo, es perfecto para mí. Algo inalcanzable e imposible es lo adecuado para mí, porque no me ilusiono de sobremanera y mis pies se mantienen un poco más en el suelo…**__ o eso creo._

No. He mentido. No me mantiene en el suelo, no me hace feliz. Sí, me gusta sentirme así… pero no me hace feliz el saberlo tan lejos de mí, tan inalcanzable. Debo confesarle, señor Lupin, que hace unos días intenté suicidarme. Pero no se asuste, no, por favor, no le cuente a Dumbledore. Mi valentía no alcanzó para enterrar mi daga en mi muñeca. Me detuve en el acto al recordar sus ojos observándome comprensivamente … Supongo que no le hice honor a mi casa (Gryffindor). O quizás sí, porque fui valiente al aferrarme a la vida y no renunciar a ella por un pequeño (o quizás gran) inconveniente. En realidad ya no podría asegurarle nada… Creo que he perdido la razón. Ya no sé qué es hacerle honor a la valentía que caracteriza a un Gryffindor y qué es deshonrar el nombre de nuestro fundador, Godric.

Pero eso no es lo importante, no es el núcleo de lo que siento, no es el núcleo de esta carta. No me importaría deshonrar el nombre del fundador Godric Gryffindor si hacerlo significa poder estar sentada frente a usted en estos momentos, observándolo leer atentamente este pergamino (que ya es más largo de lo normal). Lo más probable es que usted tenga los ojos entornados, repasando cada letra con cuidado, sosteniendo la carta con delicadeza para no dañarla. Y podría apostar que antes de abrir el sobre lo observó como si fuese un objeto encantado con magia negra. Además, puedo jurar que encontró esta carta luego de haber tirado todos sus papeles en una mesa, desordenados. Y un sobre le llamó la atención y… Oh… No sé cómo llegué a conocerlo tanto; simplemente… lo hice.

Por favor, profesor Lupin, no intente contactarme ni se moleste en escribirme una carta de respuesta. Le ruego que no le comunique a Dumbledore ni a nadie más de la existencia de esta pequeña nota de declaración. Sólo conserve estas líneas y tómelas como el último recuerdo del colegio que lo vio crecer, que le entregó amigos y que, luego de unos años, le entregó un respetable puesto de trabajo. Y, ¿por qué omitirlo?, tómelo como el último recuerdo de la alumna de séptimo año que se enamoró de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Con cariño,  
Kathleen Stenth

PD: Insisto, no me busque ni me escriba. (Porque sé que podría intentarlo si yo no se lo prohíbo)

PD2: Profesor… perdone mi atrevimiento, pero… creo que lo amo" 

Remus dejó la carta en la mesa con extremo cuidado. Sus ojos estaban empañados y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo es que aquella muchacha lo conocía TAN bien?... "Kathleen Stenth, Kathleen Stenth…" ¡Claro, Stenth! La Gryffindor que era excelente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sí, la recordaba… Sin duda alguna, era una de las mejores alumnas que había tenido aquél año. Pero nada más. Sólo eso, una alumna. Jamás hubiese pensando en ella como algo más… Ni siquiera como una hermosa jovencita –pues era bella-; para él sólo era su alumna.

Suspiró. Se puso de pie y miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera, como si en él pudiese encontrar algún indicio de lo que podría hacer. La señorita Stenth le había "prohibido" escribirle una carta de respuesta, comunicarle el hecho a Dumbledore o comentarlo con alguien más. ¿Qué haría?... Comenzó a dar vueltas por la salita y observó todos los papeles escritos que había quedado desparramados en la mesa de madera. Quizás ordenándolos podía quitarse ese inusual acontecimiento de su cabeza y… No, no podría; algo como eso no se saca así como así de la mente. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua fresca, para tratar de despejarse. Sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y con ella encendió un tocadiscos que descansaba en un rincón de la sala. Se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que había leído la carta y comenzó a tararear la canción instrumental que sonaba en el tocadiscos, moviendo su pie izquierdo al compás de la música. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó para tratar de tomar una pequeña siesta, pues podía hacer todo lo demás después. Kathleen Stenth… Su rostro apareció en sus pensamientos inevitablemente, haciendo que el licántropo abriese los ojos abruptamente para luego fijarlos en la carta que yacía en la mesa. Frotó sus ojos con sus puños y se relajó. Ya no quedaba nada que hacer. Esa carta sólo había sido una declaración… la primera que le habían escrito en su vida y probablemente la última, pues la gente ya no hacía eso; la señorita Stenth había sido una excepción. Se estremeció al imaginar que en ese preciso instante la muchacha podría estar oyendo sus pensamientos… loco, ¿no? …l siempre había querido saber los pensamientos de los demás, y ahora que eso le sucedía no podía evitar el sentir algo de rechazo por ello… ¡Por Merlín! ¡La señorita Stenth podía leer sus pensamientos! ¿Acaso había escuchado cuando Sirius había aparecido en su mente? ¿Acaso ella sabía todo el plan que tenían para capturar a Pettigrew?

-Cálmate, Remus –susurró, golpeando ligeramente sus piernas con sus delgados dedos-

Una extraña mueca se apoderó de su boca cuando por la mente se le pasó la idea de que una persona a la que trataba (y que lo trataba) de "usted" estaba enamorado de él. Pero esas cosas pasan –pensó-. Tomó la simple decisión de –ahora sí- tomar una siesta; quizás cuando despertase se daría cuenta de que todo había un sueño. Sí, eso debía ser, un sueño. Cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus manos en su abdomen, relajándose. Estaba totalmente seguro de que eso había sido un sueño.

_  
DOS HORAS DESPUÉS…  
_  
Remus Lupin abrió los ojos al escuchar que, a lo lejos, sonaba su canción favorita. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar la primera vez que la había oído. Se incorporó y una ligera brisa fría movió algunos de los mechones de su cabello, lo que le indicó que su ventana aún estaba abierta y probablemente había agarrado un resfrío. Se puso de pie, no sin antes mirar a la mesa de madera en la que había apoyado sus pies durante su siesta. Buscó aquella carta con la que supuestamente había soñado, pero no la encontró. Sonrió abiertamente al pensar que todo era un sueño y fue a cerrar la ventana para evitar que todos sus papeles volaran de allí, pues ya estaban comenzando a moverse.

Todo había sido un sueño. O eso pensaba Remus. Lo que no sabía, era que la carta estaba en esa habitación, debajo de la mesa, escondida; el viento la había movido. Pero el señor Lupin prefirió no seguir el rastro de aquella alumna, no buscar la carta para comprobar que todo había sido un sueño. Estaba mucho más tranquilo así.


End file.
